


Волк у двери

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У оборотней есть сказки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк у двери

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the wolf of insignificance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446379) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



> "Спору нет, если ищешь, то всегда что-нибудь найдешь, но совсем не обязательно то, что искал." – Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен, "Хоббит"
> 
> "Каждому нужны его воспоминания. Это помогает избежать духовной нищеты." – Сол Беллоу

– У оборотней есть свои сказки? – спрашивает однажды Стайлз. Он работает над эссе о происхождении и многочисленных толкованиях сказки про Красную Шапочку для углубленного курса английского языка и ему любопытно.

Это последний год в школе, и много чего произошло со смерти Питера: Джексон стал созданием из Черной Лагуны[*](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/63786/), Лидия оказалась кем-то вроде волчьей ведьмы, прошел ряд очень неудобных полицейских расследований, включая короткий визит Группы Поведенческого Анализа из Квантико[*](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CA%F3%E0%ED%F2%E8%EA%EE). Жизнь превратилась в череду сверхъестественных катастроф, и они все едва-едва держались на кончиках очень острых когтей Дерека.

Лечение Стайлза откорректировали: когда он сменил врача, его диагноз СДВГ сняли, и Стайлз смог полностью отказаться от Аддерала. После мрачного периода ломки, его организм наверстал упущенное и перестал постоянно уставать. Так что сейчас он принимает умеренные дозы Золофта, которые его психиатр редко меняет. Каждый раз, когда дозу повышают, Стайлзу кажется, что он готов вылезти из собственной кожи – будто бы клетки его тела взрываются, как в замедленной съемке. 

Это не самое приятное ощущение, и он благодарен, что каждый раз его тело разбирается с этим само.

– Дерек, – ноет он, когда альфа не отвечает. – Ну мне же просто интересно. Мама придумывала для меня сказки, и я хочу узнать, есть ли какие-то волчьи басни, передающиеся из поколения в поколение.

Дерек вздыхает. Он давно уже перестал жить в вагоне и выкупил свой дом у округа. Ремонт ещё не закончился, но сейчас уже есть преграда, которую стая может поставить между собой и Арджентами. Стайлз до сих пор не уверен относительно своего положения в стае, и даже в стае ли он вообще, но в любом случае он заходит в дом без стука. Такой уж он есть.

– На ночь сказки нам рассказывал отец, – произносит Дерек, и Стайлз пытается не разинуть рот от удивления. Дерек, наверное, впервые заговорил о семье по своей воле. И – о сказках.

– Некоторые из них были старинными – предания о первых оборотнях и тому подобное. Большая же часть – просто обычной ерундой про принцев и принцесс и про то, как опасно разговаривать с незнакомцами.

Он замолкает, и Стайлз не подталкивает его. Он химичит с настройками яркости на ноутбуке и пристально смотрит на пустую страницу OpenOffice. Прошёл уже почти год с тех пор, как его и Скотта спугнули с земли Хейлов, пока они искали тело и ингалятор. Уже почти год, и Дерек – альфа стаи, ведьмы, оборотни и чудовищные ящерицы – часть повседневной жизни, а война с Арджентами все назревает на горизонте.

Но Дерек всё ещё не доверяет стае настолько, чтобы откровенничать о прошлом.

***

Стайлз обдумывает абзац про различные версии Красной Шапочки, когда в окно пролезает Скотт. Отец Стайлза уехал по своим шерифским делам – их отношения стали напряженными с тех пор, как туда начала вмешиваться оборотническая хрень. Есть предел множеству секретов, которые два человека могут хранить друг от друга, пока всё не начнет скатываться по наклонной.

– В чем дело, чувак? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он перечитывает абзац и хмурится. В методичке сказано ограничить эссе пятью страницам, но он сомневается, что получится. Это дерьмо слишком сложное.

– Что ты вчера сказал Дереку? – допытывается Скотт.

Стайлз поворачивается вместе со стулом и откидывает голову.

– Ты о чём?

– На днях ты был у Дерека дома, – говорит Скотт. Он проводит рукой по короткому пушку своих волос. Временами он всё ещё тянется к ним, как будто рассчитывая на то, что они окажутся длиннее. – Сегодня после школы мы заглянули помочь с верхними этажами, и он вел себя странно.

– Странно – это как? – осторожно спрашивает Стайлз. Он надеется, что это не очередной закидон, связанный со становлением Дерека как альфы. Они едва оправились от первых двух раз, когда тот терял контроль.

– Без понятия, – кривится Скотт. – У него было нечто похожее на дневник, куда он что-то записывал, и он по-настоящему рычал на нас. Даже на Бойда.

– Единственная странность – это то, что он что-то писал, – фыркает Стайлз, думая о том, сколько раз Дерек сверкал глазами, рычал и проявлял этически спорную агрессию к стае.

– Я только... – Скотт выглядит потерянно. – Он был расстроен, и твой запах был по всей гостиной. Ты – последний, кто виделся с ним перед всем этим.

– Слушай, мы с Дереком даже не то чтобы приятели, – Стайлз не обращает внимание на скептическое выражение лица Скотта. – Если с ним что-то не так, причем тут я?

– Ты не мог бы просто… проведать его?

– Но…

Стайлз беспомощно кивает в сторону своих записей и справочников. Он подал идиотскую кучу заявлений, умоляя учебный отдел разрешить ему этот углубленный курс, и хочет заткнуть всех за пояс этим эссе.

– Пожалуйста? – Скотт делает щенячьи глазки. – Дерек отдал нам приказ убираться примерно час назад, и мы не можем вернуться. Эрика пыталась, и он запретил ей своим Голосом Альфы.

Стайлз вздыхает. Если у Дерека вырывается Альфа Взгляд – всё очень плохо.

– Конечно-конечно, окей, – ворчит он, уже вскакивая и засовывая в карман телефон и ключи. Он хватает рюкзак и запихивает туда свое эссе: может быть, на обратном пути он зайдет в кофейню и допишет его. – Я добровольно лезу в волчье логово, ничего особенного.

– Супер! – Скотт, маленький ублюдочный манипулятор, сияет. – Дай мне знать, как оно там пойдет, ладно?

– Ненавижу тебя, – беззлобно бормочет Стайлз. – Я ненавижу тебя так, _так_ сильно.

***

– Дерек? – кричит Стайлз, пинком закрывая входную дверь. У него есть копия ключей, которую он сделал, когда они, ну, поставили настоящую дверь, и он отказывается их отдавать, как бы изобретательно ни угрожал ему Дерек. Не то чтобы тот выглядел очень сильно пытающимся их заполучить. При всей его ершистости, Дерек, казалось, не был по-настоящему против, когда Стайлз врывался в убежище стаи. Он просто не поощрял это.

– Проваливай, Стайлз, – рычит Дерек из столовой. Стайлз идет прямиком туда, проходя мимо заново отстроенной лестницы, и в который раз поражается тому, какой этот дом чертовски огромный. Когда-то это был дом целой стаи оборотней. 

Теперь, когда Айзек нашел приемную семью, которую не ненавидит, Дерек – единственный, кто здесь живет. И это как-то… грустно.

– Неа, не дождешься, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. Он прислоняется к дверному косяку, пытаясь выглядеть естественно. На столе перед Дереком в окружении стопок листов с записями лежит дневник в кожаном переплете. Это – зеркальное отражение стола Стайлза, за исключением того, что тут нет его макбука.

– Ты собираешься рассказать мне, почему прогнал свою стаю? Снова.

– Нет, – почти угрюмо отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз морщится.

– Чувак, предполагается, что ребенок тут – я. – Он расправляет плечи и делает осторожный шаг внутрь комнаты, удостоверившись, что Дерек может видеть его движение. В такие моменты всегда лучше обращаться с ним как с потенциально опасным животным, не в последнюю очередь потому что так оно и есть.

– Так что ты задумал?

Дерек дергает челюстью и отрешенным взглядом долго смотрит на дневник.

– Я пытаюсь вспомнить, – произносит он после паузы. – Мы потеряли всё при пожаре, включая семейные архивы.

– Архивы? – мягко подталкивает его Стайлз, когда кажется, что продолжения не будет.

– Наши предания, – говорит Дерек сквозь зубы. – Наша история. Наши легенды, наши родовые книги, наше всё.

– Ох, – беспомощно произносит Стайлз. – Могу я… Могу я что-то сделать?

Его голос звучит нерешительно, почти что робко. Эмоциональная связь между ними сейчас больше, чем когда они находятся в своих обычных ситуациях между жизнью и смертью.

– Нет, – не глядя на него говорит Дерек. – Просто… Сядь и закончи свое эссе. Оно же на завтра.

Стайлз выходит наружу и забирает рюкзак из джипа.

Он устраивается на другом конце стола, и комната наполняется тихим шорохом ручки Дерека, скребущей по гладкой бумаге, и легким постукиванием пальцев по клавиатуре.


End file.
